1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a continuous tensionless treatment device for cloth, which is suitable for washing, relax of cloth and creping of the strong twisted threads fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuous tensionless treatment device for cloth in the prior art as disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 5701/1984, comprises a number of horizontal beams with triangular cross-section arranged in parallel to each other and between lower portions of opposite sides of a board frame at regular intervals and having the lower surface formed into V-like slant surfaces, a porous board for closing top end portions of downward widening spaces enclosed by the adjacent horizontal beams and the opposite sides of the board frame, an upper cradle including a reservoir formed within the board frame on upper side of the porous board, a treatment bath with a device for advancing a continuous wavy-curved cloth being close to the liquid surface in the perpendicular direction to the horizontal beam, and a device for providing the downward speed to spout the liquid upward from the small through holes of the porous board during downward motion of the upper cradle and moving the horizontal beam member of the upper cradle repeatedly into or out of the liquid within the treatment bath.
In the prior art, the cloth crumpling action is performed only when the horizontal beam of the upper cradle in downward motion gets in the liquid and the liquid is spouted upward from the small through holes of the porous board and the wavily curved cloth accompanying the spouted liquid collides on the porous board, and when the liquid in the reservoir separates the wavily curved cloth from the porous board and rapidly flows down by the acceleration during upward motion of the upper cradle. Consequently, the crumbling efficiency becomes lower in this constitution. If the waving of the liquid surfrace of the treatment bath is prevented so that the cloth crumpling action can be attained, the number of up-and-down motion per minute is suppressed to 120 times or less. When a thick cotton or woolen cloth is relaxed, the cloth treatment speed cannot be raised and request of increasing the treatment speed by the subsequent cloth treatment device cannot be met.